Вопросы
Внимание! Страница находится в процессе наполнения! Оружие Виды оружия How about that weapon? - Какое оружие дать игроку? sword - меч bow - лук со стрелами hammer - молот scythe - коса boomer - бумеранг orb - ядро laser - лазерный пистолет pan - сковорода halberd - алебарда, пика с топором на конце boots - ботинки Магия оружия Weapon magic! Now it gets interesting. - Выберите тип магии для оружия игрока fire - огонь. После удара монстра, наносит урон раз в некоторый промежуток времени ice - лёд. При ударе монстра, замораживает его в ледяной куб на короткое время, но при этом немного уменьшает урон оружия lightning - молния. Вызывает молнию, когда вы ударите монстра. Наносит половину обычного урона всем монстрам, попавшим в зону поражения молнии none - ничего. Не применяет никаких магических эффектов к оружию Time to upgrade that weapon! - Выберите тип улучшения оружия игрока strength - увеличить силу повреждений speed - увеличить скорость атаки crits - увеличить шанс появления критического урона Игрок Модификации прыжка Let's improve that jump! - Выберите тип прыжка / Want to change your jump? - Хотите изменить тип прыжка? double - позволяет прыгнуть второй раз, находясь в воздухе higher - позволяет игроку прыгать выше pogo - игрок бесконечно прыгает, не нажимая на кнопку прыжка. Чтобы не прыгать, нужно держать кнопку прыжка зажатой You look so dashing! - Выберите тип рывка sideways - боковой рывок upwards - вертикальный рывок never - никакой What size shoe do you wear? - Выберите размер игрока baby - карлик regular - обычный giant - гигантский Want some extra hearts? (average of total) - Дать игроку несколько сердец (среднее значение от всех) 0''' - не давать сердец '''1 - одно 2''' - два '''3 - три What do you really want in life? - Что ты действительно хочешь в жизни? money - дать игроку монетку love - дать игроку сердечко fame - показать сообщение о подписке на твитч стримера Комнаты Want to be Room Captain? (lottery vote) - Хотите стать капитаном комнаты? (случайный выбор) pick me - выбери меня Want these rooms to be a different size? - Выберите размер комнат bigger - больше, увеличить размер комнат smaller - меньше, уменьшить размер комнат Caution: Floor may be ... - Выберите поверхность пола sticky - липкий. Перемещение по полу возможно только прыжками icy - лёд. Игрок скользит по ледяным поверхностям spiky - шипы. Шипы поднимаются или опускаются, при нажатии на кнопку прыжка How do you like room layout? - Выберите тип полов pitted - из ям будут подниматься монстры-тотемы bumpy - больше неровностей. Много выступов и впадин flaming - появятся огненные шары, которые выскакивают вверх из лавы в ямах This rooms need something... - Выберите высоту пола hill - гора. Будет много возвышенностей и ступеней valley - равнина. Пол будет почти ровный, с минимумом перепадов высот Today's forecast: - Прогноз погоды на сегодня sunny - солнечно. Яркость экрана будет увеличена, ни на что не влияет rainy - дождливо. Сильный ливень, магия огня перестаёт наносить повреждения, монстры с огненными атаками не наносят вреда игроку dark - темно. Экран будет затемнён, монстры не увидят вас, пока вы их не ударите, равноценно эффекту от мирного сердца Is it a bit drafty in here? - Здесь небольшой сквозняк? east - восток, будет дуть слева west - запад, будет дуть справа north - север, будет дуть снизу Stack staff! (unlimited voting) - Нагроможаем! Комната с ямой (неограниченное голосование) 1''', '''2, 3''', '''4, 5''' (choose column 1-5) - выберите колонку, куда нужно скинуть блок Bomb the floor! (unlimited voting) - Бомби пол! Комната, заблокированная блоками (неограниченное голосование) '''1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5 (choose column 1-5) - выберите колонку, куда нужно скинуть бомбу Build a bridge! (unlimited voting) - Построй мост! Комната с затопленным полом (неограниченное голосование) 0''', '''1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5, 6''', '''7, 8''', '''9, 10 (choose column 0-10) - выберите высоту платформы Монстры Виды монстров How do you like your enemies? - Выберите тип монстров tiny - маленький high - летучая мышь husky - крупный sharp - шипастый diggy - мамонт round - колесо с шипами sneaky - взрывающаяся змейка chiseled - прыгающий кот pesky - комарик armed - осьминог filled - чаша с лавой wandering - летающий червь dashing - прыгун-ныряльщик How should one leave this world? - Выберите добивание монстров chunks - разлетаются на кусочки lasers - испаряются в лучах лазера confetti - превращаются в конфетти Остальное Дать игроку гизмо? gizmo - согласиться Trade in gizmos for something? - Обменять гизмо на что-нибудь? wisdom - ??? power - увеличить силу атаки courage - ??? nope - нет, оставить гизмо You can't see me! - Вы не увидите меня! hero - главный герой становится невидимым enemies - враги становятся невидимыми ground - оформление комнаты становится невидимым: полы, стены, потолок